The Perfect Sketch
by stormmink
Summary: I'm going to be completely honest and say that I have no idea what this story is going to be about :P It's not based on a set idea that I've had, so I haven't gotten the plot down yet, but I've been wanting to write a Yamamoto fic for a while so here it is ! Yamamoto X OC


I know I haven't updated my other fics in while, but I'm working on it! For a while though, I've had this itching urge to write a Yamamoto fanfic, so here it is~

If you like it, it'd be awesome if you left a review! I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this, but if people seem to like it then I certainly will!

I am about 3/4 done with the next chapter for "Little Belphegor and His Princess", so it should come out soon! As for "Open up that Heart of Yours", I'm having a bit of a writers block, but don't fret; I SHALL OVERCOME THIS. xD

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews~!

It'd also mean a lot if you checked out my youtube channel, where I post videos about KHR 3 /stormmink

* * *

""Nice one Yamamoto!" I heard a group of voices yell. I smiled and lifted my head to see Yamamoto laughing with his baseball friends, who were congratulating him on his home run.

It had been a month now, but every day I had come out and sat on the bleachers of the baseball field, watching Yamamoto and the team play, studying and periodically sketching pictures of him in my notebook. It wasn't exactly to the point of being a stalker, but I did really admire him.

Maybe it was his laugh, or maybe it was just the fact that he was nice to everyone; all of it just made my heart melt. And the depressing thing was, he probably didn't know who I was. I know it sounds incredibly cliché, the admiration for a popular student, who didn't know who you were, but come on, it happens quite a bit.

A cold blast of air flew my way and I shivered, hugging my notebook to my chest for warmth. It was already September, and the weather was getting colder and colder. _I won't be able to stay after school at the baseball field to doodle for much longer,_ I thought, looking down at my school uniform, which included a short skirt.

I sighed and started packing books into my school bag; it was time to go home. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and started skipping down the steps, still clutching my sketchbook. On the last step, I tripped and fell onto the hard floor, my sketchbook tumbling out of my hands.

"Ow..." I murmured to myself. That _really_ hurt. I got up and dusted off my clothes, to see a group of 3 girls standing in front of me, doing idiotic poses. I recognized them as the other giggity girls that came to the baseball field every now and then to admire Yamamoto. Except these were the _popular_ girls. I took a step backwards.

WAIT. One of the girls...was holding my _notebook_, flipping through the pages.

I froze. She must've picked it up when I dropped it.

"Um, excuse could I have that-"

"Have a crush on Takeshi do you?" one of the girls said. The other's laughed.

_Takeshi? _"Um-"

"Well he's mine. So back off."

I looked taken back. I felt hurt. What was with this girl?

"No wonder you draw in this cheap little notebook, the whole world would've committed seppuku if you let others see your er, I don't know if you could call it, art."

I held back tears and gulped, while the girls laughed. I didn't want to create conflict. "Can I please have my notebook back?" I asked, reaching out my arm.

One of the girl's henchmen pushed my shoulder back. "Do we look like we're done here?"

I stayed slient. The girls laughed, until suddenly there was a "What do you girls think you're doing?" from behind them.

The parted in the middle to reveal a very serious looking Yamamoto. My heart stopped. _Were they done with practice already? Why is he here?_

"Uhh...nothing! Nothing at all Yamamoto!" The girl exclaimed, dropping the notebook and fixing her hair.

"Why did you do this?" he asked her.

He looked too serious; it was unnatural. I had never seen him like this before.

"What-What are you talking about Yamamoto!"

"How could you be so cruel as to stealing someone else's possessions and ridiculing them?"

I looked at the girls, who looked hurt. "I..." the lead one said, looking at me, "I'm sorry..."

And then she ran away like a little girl, her friends following her.

I gulped and looked up at Yamamoto, and the serious expression was wiped off his face. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed.

"Gosh, I don't like people like that at all." He said. "You all right?"

"Y..yes...thank you Yamamoto-san."

He offered me a hand and pulled me up.

"Ah, drop the –san , I'm not that important, Reiko-chan. Just call me Yamamoto-kun"

I stopped. "You know my name?"

Yamamoto laughed his...well...his _Yamamoto laugh._ "Of course I know your name~! You're always at the baseball field watching us play so of course I had to find out your name."

I giggled. Yamamoto reached down for the notebook. _Oh no...he's being nice to me but after he sees the pictures he's going to think I'm creepy..._

My heart dropped. Yamamoto picked up the book and smiled. "Hey~ is that me?"

...I didn't think he was _that_ thick...I mean he wasn't exactly the smartest in our school...but ok...

"yeah..." I scratched my head.

"I thought so, This is amazing! You're really an artist Reiko-chan! Wow..."

I blushed even more.

"Thanks Yamamoto...kun..."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He handed the notebook back to me. "Well here you go~"

I took the notebook, and a warm feeling engulfed me. I felt _safe._

I felt like this was going to ruin the mood of the conversation but I was curious. "Yamamoto-kun, why did you help me...?"

He quirked his head as if the answer was obvious. "I don't like it when people are mean to eachother. You've never done anything to them and they were being so...just so...mean..." He frowned.

"I get really serious when these things happen...I'm sorry if it frightened you..." he said, seeing the expression on my face.

I laughed a bit. "It's nothing. Thank you."

"No problem! I'll always be here to help if you need me."

I smiled._ And then my phone beeped, totally ruining the atmosphere._ I was irritated.

I pulled my phone out and saw a text from my mom asking why I wasn't home. _Oh crap._

"Ah I'm sorry Yamamoto but I really have to go!"

Yamamoto frowned a bit, "Aw, well see you at school tomorrow then!"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything!" And then I started jogging home, waving bye to him as he waved back.

The only thought that was running through my head was, _He told me to call him Yamamoto-kun, he liked my drawings, he knows my NAME._

And I smiled all the way home.


End file.
